


I Remember that one time

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Photos of love [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Charles, Bottom!Erik, First Time Bottoming, Good timed Pictures, Happy times, Love, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Post-Cuba, Top! Erik, True Love, Versatile!Erik, disabled charles, hopeful Charles, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHarles looks at some photohgraphs in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember that one time

**Author's Note:**

> This is to my Beta Alexavidr. Cuz hon' really you are awsome, and you deserve far more than this, and if you ever want another one of this just ask me. Cuz nothing is to great for a beastie. Your ideas are awsome, maye this idea is not what you expect and maybe I am not the best writer; but you surelly deserve this gift.  
> Sorry if it is a little messy, cuz I diden't want to spoil this for you. Love you Emma
> 
> And for the rest of you I hope you enjoy, cuz sometimes we need to take a look at the scenes that the movies dosen't show us. Do you want to know what really happen to Erik and Charles in betwen the movies, well this is that fic.

The pictures, Oh those pictures, every time he watched them he lived a little and he died a little. There was Erik, his Erik, beside him on the couch holding him in his arms watching TV in plain winter, Erik ad taken that photo thanks to his magnetic powers; oh, how he liked being coddled by him on that old couch, it brought a sense of melancholy.  
  
He moved onto the next, there he was…Erik’s 25th birthday, he looked so handsome and undeniably sexy; that was one of those exact time taken photos, he was kissing Erik on the cheek. He actually wanted to kissed him on another place, but he didn’t mind, cuz Erik had him as present that day, and he actually wrap it between his hips twice that day. Charles smile at the thought of Erik on his body.  
  
The other one, that was ravens fault. They had been sleeping together naked, after sex sleepover and Raven walked slowly inside and capture them both in the cutest way ever. His head over Erik’s body and Erick embracing him in a way that ensure Charles wouldn’t go. He missed that.  
  
He laughed at the fourth it was the day that everyone was out of the house and Charles took a picture of his first time bottoming to Charles, it was the first time he let Charles go on top of him and he Shure didn’t regret it, cuz he made it worth wile.  
  
Oh that was, oh that was when they went to Cuba; the last time, Charles almost cried, the last time he saw the Erik he loved, the last time he used his legs. He was helping Erik with his suit on and in the picture you could glance to his Erik’s chest and you could see the kiss, the last kiss.  
  
Charles broke down on tears, Erik, Oh Erik. He missed him so much. But he knew, he god dammed knew that Erik would come back, he would and he was never going to let him leave again. He would kiss his pain away and he would help him on the wheelchair life.  
Erik would come back and that a truth, even if it was for worse. But Charles knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and Kudo if you liked it!!! as I said before: "Every little helps"


End file.
